callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive, sometimes known as Revive Soda, is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It makes the player revive teammates 3x faster. Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it tied with Deadshot Daiquiri as being the cheapest Perk in the game. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in World at War is useless, and players are advised to never buy it. However it has been suggested by several players that quick revive reduces the time it takes to recover upon taking damage. The colour for this perk is blue, and the icon is a grave with a man standing up from it. In Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops II, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location on every map unique to Black Ops and Black Ops II, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun, Python, CZ75 (Dual Wielded or not), Ballistic Knife, Winter's Howl or Wave Gun) and can be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk/run away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears for the rest of the game. In Moon if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. In Green Run in TranZit mode, it is possible to get a hidden Quick Revive permanently. This can only be done online with an account. The player must perform 17 revives in one game. Green mist will spawn in front of the player and the player will receive the perk permanently. The perk stays with the player even if they go down, die or start a new game. However, the perk can be lost if the player fails to revive a downed character after an attempt or by letting the downed character bleed out. If the player buys Quick Revive while having the hidden one, revives will be almost instantaneous. This only works on TranZit, and not in Survival or Grief so far. Locations *'Verrückt' - The American Spawn side. *'Shi No Numa' - Randomly spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room, in the bar. *'Five' - Starting room, in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, in Centrifuge floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, connected to the courtyard of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La' - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. *'Moon' - In the receiving area, on the Moon. *'Nuketown Zombies' - Any perk spawn locations in the first room *'Green Run' : **'Tranzit' - Starting area inside the bus terminal. **'Grief' / Survival '''Locations: **Farm '- Outside, in front of the Barn. **'Town' - 2nd Floor of the bar in the corner. *'Die Rise' - Compared to other perks, it will always spawn in the elevator shaft closest to the door in the starting area. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. Every character seems to dislike the taste, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on Five. *In Solo, after Quick Revive has disappeared, running into the spot where it previously was will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *In Solo, this perk will be known as a "Revive". *Occasionally in multiplayer Zombies, a glitch will occur to also call it a Revive. *Once the player has expended the three solo revives and the machine disappears, the player cannot receive another Quick Revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if the player has every other perk. *There are bottles of Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Juggernog in Kino der Toten behind the glass right next to the Quick Revive machine. *Toward the end of the Quick Revive jingle, the singer can be heard laughing. *If the player goes prone as the machine is disappearing and looks underneath, the machines texture can be seen laid out flat. *When the player gets down with Quick Revive, the Sun is fully colored despite everything else being in black and white. *It is the only perk that has a different use in solo than co-op, though only in ''Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops II. *The jingle of the Quick Revive is sung by a different singer in Black Ops. *If playing Die Rise on solo, the elevator shaft containing Quick Revive does not require the power be turned on to move between floors. *The Quick Revive jingle is in the style of Jazz music. *If the perk is bought before another player joins a Custom Games session in Black Ops II, the player who bought it receives the co-op effect, saving the player 1000 points. However, if the Power is off, the perk will deactivate. *The machine slightly resembles a washing machine. *In Die Rise, this is the only Perk-a-Cola that doesn't randomly spawn. *When combined with Persistent Quick Revive, the player can revive a teammate in about a second. *If a player has the CashBack Persistent Perk and they buy Quick Revive while playing in solo, they will receive 500 points since CashBack gives back 1000 points to the player and Quick Revive only costs 500 points ins solo. FishyRevive.jpg|The Quick Revive machine in Kino der Toten. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive bottle. Drinking QRS.png|Drinking Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS Wii.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (Wii). Drinking QRS Wii.png|Drinking Quick Revive (Wii). QR Shangri-La.png|The Quick Revive machine in Shangri-la. Quick Revive Poster WaW.png|The Quick Revive poster seen in Verruckt Quick Revive Emblem BOII.png|Quick Revive Emblem in Black Ops II Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks